Dreams of a blond haired angel
by Elisa Cristine De La Torre
Summary: Disclaimer: This is before Touched by An Angel initially began I remember meeting him at age thirteen
1. Chapter 1

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	2. Chapter 2

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	3. Chapter 3

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	4. Chapter 4

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	5. Chapter 5

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	6. Chapter 6

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	7. Chapter 7

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	8. Chapter 8

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	9. Chapter 9

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	10. Chapter 10

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	11. Chapter 11

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	12. Chapter 12

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	13. Chapter 13

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	14. Chapter 14

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	15. Chapter 15

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	16. Chapter 16

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	17. Chapter 17

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	18. Chapter 18

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	19. Chapter 19

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


	20. Chapter 20

Elisa December 19, 2009

Dreams about a blond haired angel of death

Disclaimer: This is before Touched By An Angel even began

Chapter 01:

Andrew

Andrew was one of the first angels that I met as a little girl growing up he has always been there for me he has helped me with anything and everything possible he's also told me to be honest with him.

He's always remained a close friend of mine in someway he is still helping me out with what I need help on.

He has always been there when I was in the hospital for my two back surgeries.

He is pleased to see that I am now near marriage he's happy that is why he has helped me to learn how to deal with my temper issues.

He has shown me the light more than once and I must say he knows how I feel inside of me.

Andrew has taught me that there will be times in my life that things will not go as planned.

He has helped me learn that my life is precious and I have to be aware of when he will return for me.

Chapter 02:

Our first meeting…

Andrew and I first met when I was thirteen years old and in the hospital.

I felt so much pain that I wanted to go home to God but God had other plans for me first.

Andrew first appeared in my dreams during that time.

He was on an important assignment to help me see that I had so much to live for.

He didn't want to take me home just yet.

All I remember him saying was "No, Elisa it's not your time yet go back."

So I came back and faced the hardships that were thrown at me during that time.

But even when I began to have nightmares he held me close and told me "Listen to me Elisa would I ever leave you alone?"

I told him no that he wouldn't do that.

Andrew and I have become good friends in the sense that he has helped me to realize that I have a lot to do and say today because of the second chance at life I have been given by God.

He is a very kind, helpful angel and I thank God for an angel like him.

He has helped me learn new things that I never even thought that would be possible.

Andrew has shown me that before I receive my ultimate reward I must do something down here on Earth.

I made an agreement with him on it.

Chapter 03:

The conversation between Andrew and I…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know that you don't like having a disability."

Me: "You're right Andrew I don't like it."

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that God made you for a special purpose."

Me: "I'm not about to argue that point with one of his angels especially not the angel of death."

Andrew: "I wasn't asking you to argue with me about it Elisa."

Me: "Andrew, I'm sorry if I frustrated you my friend."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa I didn't mean to raise my voice to you either."

Chapter 04:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "I know you don't want to hear this but you have to trust me here."

Me: "Andrew, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Andrew: "You need to tell someone else about your experiences with death and I'll be there to hold you up."

Me: "Andrew, it isn't all that easy for me to express I thought you knew that."

Andrew: "Try to express it Elisa try to express it the best that you can."

Me: "Okay, Andrew I will try my best to express my feelings about my near-death experience."

Andrew: "Elisa that is all I am asking you to do now do your best and do that please."

Chapter 05:

The conversation continues…

Me: "How will I know that I am telling the right person?"

Andrew: "You'll know Elisa you'll know."

Me: "Will I be dealing with questions?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you will deal with a lot of questions."

Me: "Andrew, I need to be honest with you here and now."

Chapter 06:

Andrew's questions….

Andrew: "What's bugging you Elisa?"  
Me: "To be honest with you Andrew my headaches are being brats and not leaving me alone."  
Andrew: "How can I help you with your headaches Elisa?"

Me: "You can tell me how I can get rid of them first of all."

Chapter 07:

Andrew and I figure a new method to get rid of my headaches…

Andrew: "Elisa, listen to me for a minute I have thought of something that may help you out."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do?"

Andrew: "Elisa, first relax and let me think of something that you can do so you won't have to deal with those pesky headaches."

Me: "I have got to stop complaining so much."

Andrew: "Elisa, it isn't so much the complaints that I am hearing but the fact that you are hurting that has me concerned."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to do."

Andrew: "Elisa, as I have told you previously you will have to trust me on this one."

Me: "I know that you said that I have to trust you on this one but you haven't told me what I have to trust you on?"

Andrew: "Well, trust me when I say I will help you out and also trust me when I say I know that you don't enjoy the pain that you are going through at this very moment."

Me: "Ok, Andrew I do trust you more than 100% of course."

Andrew: "Okay Elisa since I have your trust let me just say that God will deal with all of the pain that you are dealing with remember I'm here for you."

Me: "Will he really take it away Andrew I'm just curious is all."

Andrew: "What did I tell you previously Elisa?"

Chapter 08:

Enter Rafael…

Andrew: "Elisa, allow me to introduce you to my colleague Rafael he's Hispanic like you are and he's willing to help you out also."  
Me: "Hi Rafael how are you?"

Rafael: "I'm fine Elisa and you?"

Me: "I'm trying to get rid of my headaches."

Chapter 09:

The conversation with Rafael continues…

Me: "Are you an angel Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Very good Elisa yes I am indeed an angel my dear."

Me: "Will my headaches leave me alone?"

Rafael: "Yes, Elisa they will do me a favor though and close your eyes for me I want to show you something."

Chapter 10:

Andrew's help…

Andrew: "Elisa, do you see something bright?"  
Me: "Yes, is that the light from heaven?"

Andrew: "That's right it is what Rafael is showing you is that you will be going there after you have fulfilled your life on Earth."

Me: "I'm glad that I have a home in heaven waiting for me."

Rafael: "That's right Elisa you do but you must fulfill every goal that you set for yourself during your life."

Me: "I promise that I will set those goals and accomplish each of them as I go along."

Andrew: "Okay, Elisa have your headaches gone away yet?"

Chapter 11:

My confession…

Me: "Andrew, yes they have and I am glad that they have gone away I didn't like them at all."

Andrew: "I could tell that you didn't want them to be there at all."

Rafael: "Andrew, don't you have an assignment to get to?"  
Andrew: "No, this is my day off so I am spending it helping Elisa understand that it's okay to be frustrated about life's events."

Rafael: "I'll see you later then I have an assignment to get to."

Me: "See you later Rafael thanks for your help."

Rafael: "No problem Elisa I'm glad I was able to help you out."

Andrew: "Elisa, be honest are the headaches gone or aren't they?"

Me: "Andrew, yes they are gone since I got new glasses I hardly have them anymore."  
Andrew: "Are your new glasses helping you to see clearly like you have been wanting to see."

Me: "Yes, they have and let me tell you I thank god that he made me the way that I am right now."

Chapter 12:

The conversation continues…

Andrew: "Elisa, you know that anytime that you need me I will be here no matter what is bothering you."

Me: "Andrew, I am grateful for your help you really understand how I feel about this situation."

Andrew: "I'm glad that I could help you with what you needed help on like your situation with your vision."

Me: "Yes, I still recall the help you gave me with that situation also."

Andrew: "I'm glad that you still recall that time Elisa."

Me: "You have helped me learn so much about myself I will not forget that Andrew I truly mean it."

Chapter 13:

The conversation still continues…

Andrew: "I noticed when you are studying that your brain is at warpspeed."  
Me: "I kind of noticed that also."

Andrew: "Are you nervous about something Elisa?"

Me: "How did you know Andrew?"

Chapter 14:

Andrew's response…

Andrew: "Easy, I could tell that you were a little on the shaky side."

Me: "Meaning that my nerves were winning me over right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa they were."

Me: "Sorry about that Andrew I didn't mean for that to happen."

Chapter 15:

Andrew tells me not to apologize…

Andrew: "It's perfectly normal for you to be nervous."

Me: "You mean that I am not doing anything wrong at all."

Andrew: "Exactly, Elisa there isn't anything wrong with you being nervous to be honest when I was assigned to you I was nervous myself."

Chapter 16:

My shock…

Me: "No way Andrew I didn't know that."

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I was a wreck because I didn't want to take you home to the father as of yet."

Me: "Even though I was in a lot of pain at the time you wanted me to continue living regardless."

Chapter 17:

Andrew's explanation…

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you're absolutely right I wanted you to continue living and I'm glad that you did because we need more teachers like you out there."

Me: "I'm glad that I have an opportunity to teach so many young people."

Andrew: "Remember that I will be there with you okay."

Me: "I am glad that you will be there for me Andrew.

Andrew: "I know that you want to be able to see clearly but let God decide that please."


End file.
